


First Date? No Big Deal.

by wingedkiare



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedkiare/pseuds/wingedkiare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, they've known each other for 5 years and Stiles had feelings for Derek for nearly all of that.  But a first date isn't that big of a deal, is it?</p><p>  <i>“You can’t wear that,” Lydia hissed over the laptop.  “It’s your first date, you need to make an impression.”</i></p><p>  <i>Stiles laughed.  “It’s Derek.  I don’t know what kind of impression I need to make- we’ve known each other for 5 years now, which counts more than what shirt I’m wearing.”</i></p><p>  <i>Lydia sighed, the long-suffering one that Stiles was pretty sure was secretly fond.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date? No Big Deal.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AccidentallyShipping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccidentallyShipping/gifts).



> So this is an abandoned ficlet I had in my folder, which I sent to Evey (AccidentallyShipping) and she sort of reveled in it. And told me I should share it.
> 
> I wasn't going to post it because it is awfully similar to [Untitled Valentine's Day Drama](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1583540), but honestly... the banter is too good to keep to myself.
> 
> I'm not going to finish it, but if anyone wants to know what stuff I'd thought up for this universe, you're more than welcome to ask and I'll let you know. Since I know I refer to a couple of pretty specific events without fleshing them out.
> 
> (I shouldn't have to say this, but if you're going to share this fic - link back here, don't post it in its entirety, and don't upload to GoodReads. If you want me to post it on Wattpad, let me know)

Kira kept rifling through the closet, and the sound of his hangers scraping against the rod in the closet was quickly becoming Stiles’s least favorite sound- pushing the sound of claws scraping on metal down to number 2.  “Is this really all you have?”

“I’m not made of money, so usually I replace the stuff that’s destroyed with birthday and Christmas money,” Stiles grumbled.  “I was planning on wearing this with my date jeans.”  He looked down at the new t-shirt he was wearing, a black shirt with what looked like Darth Vader’s chestplate printed onto it.  “It’s new.”

“You can’t wear that,” Lydia hissed over the laptop.  “It’s your first date, you need to make an impression.”

Stiles laughed.  “It’s Derek.  I don’t know what kind of impression I need to make- we’ve known each other for 5 years now, which counts more than what shirt I’m wearing.”

Lydia sighed, the long-suffering one that Stiles was pretty sure was secretly fond.  “Well, what else are you wearing?”

“Relax, I’m not going to wear my red hoodie.”

“What jacket are you wearing then?”

“The black one with all the zippers.”  The pack assumed it was his, but it was actually one of Derek’s that he’d stopped wearing after he became Alpha and got too broad and bulky to fit in it.  It’d been left in his room during the whole wanted felon thing, and the summer before the Alpha Pack, Derek had told Stiles to keep it.  He could still see the smirk playing around Derek’s lips as he joked that maybe Stiles would need it, if he ever decided to take the bite.

Kira pulled it out from the closet, examining it thoroughly before she held it in front of the webcam.  “It’s not bad.”

“It’s okay, I guess,” Lydia said with another sigh.  “But it will have to do, since _someone_ didn’t tell us in time to take him shopping-“

“ _Someone_ did that intentionally, Lyds,” Stiles said.  “You guys are making this a bigger deal than it is.”

Lydia groaned.  “True or false. You’ve been lusting after Derek Hale since he gave Scott back his inhaler.”

“It wasn’t that early, but for the sake of argument, close enough.”  He scooted back on the bed, leaning against the headboard.

“Still, that puts it at something like 5 years, Stilinski.  Years.”

Stiles exhaled.  The sane part of him wanted to remind her that holding in a guy’s guts was scarier than a date.  But this was Lydia, who would never believe that she was wrong about anything.  She hadn’t talked to him for a week when he’d corrected one of her translations.

“So what are your plans?”  Kira’s voice was much too bright, probably trying to keep him from worrying.

“Pizza and a movie.”

“That’s it?”  Kira’s eyebrows raised.

“We’re driving an hour out of town for thin crust,” he said, more than a little defensively.  As much as he loved pizza, and a place that apparently managed to make it taste like New York pizza, making that drive when you’re hungry wasn’t exactly something you did with someone you didn’t like spending time with.

“That sounds like a fun date,” Kira said brightly, sitting next to him on the bed.

“It sounds like something you do in high school,” Lydia said sharply, earning a calculating look from the kitsune.

His phone buzzed in his pocket.

_Isaac and Cora have lost their minds._

Stiles snorted.  _If you’re wearing clothes that aren’t bloodstained, feel free to rescue me any time you can. Lydia and Kira are judging me._

_What do you think I do during the day? No blood at work, idiot._

“Who are you texting?” Kira said, trying to sneak a peek at the screen.

 _Just covering bases.  They want me to get dressed up for this._   Stiles flipped the phone over before she could see.  “Derek.”

“Ugh, you shouldn’t talk to him before the date unless it’s to say you’re on your way over.”

“Lyd, I’m not even going to get into how crazy you’re being right now.  Besides, isn’t that advice for a wedding, not a date?”

_You told them we’re just going to see a movie, right?  Be there in 15 minutes._

“Do you at least have condoms and lube?”

“And we’re officially done with this conversation.”  Stiles slammed the laptop shut, looking at Kira.  “Don’t you start-“

“Relax.  I know you both are much too classy to put out on the first date.”  She sat down at the foot of the bed.  “On our first study date, she made a point of telling me she brought dental dams.  It’s just Lydia.”

He laughed at that.  He remembered vaguely about Scott telling him about Allison and their first study date and condoms, and it somehow being Lydia’s fault.  But that story was a little fuzzy, mostly he just remembered that day as the one where Derek almost died from wolfsbane poisoning.  The day Stiles realized he was attracted to Derek, though he thought that anyone would have realized they were attracted to Derek if faced with all 18 of his abs.  “Well, at least she’s consistent.”

“You do have a condom?”

“When am I not prepared for all scenarios?”  He picked up a stack of Altoids tins- one with mints and gum, one with condoms and lube, and a third tin with sealed amounts of mountain ash, wolfsbane and a lighter, putting it in his jacket pockets.  “He’s on his way over.  Said Isaac and Cora were being weird.”

“Aren’t you nervous?”  Kira leaned against him, arm warm against his.  “You guys have been dancing around this for so long.”

Stiles shrugged, not sure how else he could explain it.  “I already hang out with him more than any other person in the Pack, including Scott.  Derek let me crash on his couch for three weeks when the asshat above me left his bath running all weekend.  It can’t be that weird.”

“That reminds me,” Kira said as she leaned over to give Stiles a reassuring hug.  “That’s from Scott.”

“I’m just glad he had to work.”

“He’s upset that he didn’t get to threaten Derek in person.”  Kira squeezed tighter, glancing down at her phone while they hugged.  “Lydia says you’re an asshole for ending the call like that.”

“Asshole?  I guess her cold medicine kicked in.”

“And I’m supposed to stop at the Italian restaurant to pick up minestrone, since she already called in her order.”  Rolling her eyes, Kira started to walk out of his room.  He really didn’t want to know how the three of them managed their relationship, but they were three years into it and nobody was dead.  “I’ll steal her phone’s battery when I get home so she can’t text you.”

“That’s why you’re my favorite.”

Kira paused, “I’m supposed to threaten you if you hurt Derek.  Cora said Derek told her she couldn’t, so I’m supposed to.  Best friend duty, and all.”

Stiles laughed.  “If you’re his best friend, why are you here?”

“You really don’t know what Lydia would have done if I didn’t promise to help you.  Besides, I talked to Derek last night.”  She laughed as she walked down the stairs.  “Have fun!”

Almost exactly 12 minutes later, Stiles was sitting on the front porch, watching as a familiar SUV pulled up to the curb.

Derek rolled down the window.  “Get in loser.”

“We’re going shopping?”  Stiles laughed as he climbed in.

“I was going to say we’re going on a date, but you ruined it.”  The corners of his lips tugged up into a smirk.  “So how bad were they?”

“Lydia’s pissed that she didn’t get to give me a movie montage makeover, and Kira thought we’d have a nice time but didn’t want to piss off her girlfriend.”  He buckled his seat belt.  He’d tell Derek about the condoms later.

“If you were supposed to get the makeover, does that makes me the jock?”  As it turned out, Laura had a deep love of 80s movies.  It was the one genre of movies (beyond terrible horror movies) that Derek was fluent in.

“Don’t front.  I know you played Varsity basketball and baseball in high school.”

“You played lacrosse and still run in college.  I’m not sure why I’m the jock,” Derek huffed.  “Besides, it’s not like you have glasses to pull off and hair to let down.”

Stiles grinned.  “Your muscles have muscles.  I stand by my analogy.”  He twisted in the seat, tilting his head against his headrest.  “So what did Cora and Isaac do?”

“Cora told me that I should have kept on my shirt from work, and Isaac said you deserved more than pizza.”

“It’s his loss that he didn’t stick with you on the quest for New York pizza.”  Stiles frowned at the thought of anyone thinking that the perfect thin crust pizza was anything less than special.  “That doesn’t sound so bad, though.”

“Cora…”  Derek groaned, taking a minute to compose himself- probably for the best since they were on the road.  “Sent me gay porn, just in case I forgot how it worked, she said.  Isaac was busy trying to get me to wear a scarf since I wouldn’t change back into a button down shirt.”

Stiles closed his eyes as he imagined that one.  Derek would look nice in one of Isaac’s scarf, probably the dark blue one.  He huffed a laugh.  “Not sure if it’s worse than Cora or not, but Lydia was telling me to make sure I brought condoms and lube.”

Derek laughed at that, one of those rare, loud, joyous ones.  “Does she not know about the Sexmergency tin?”  It was a fair point, most of the Pack had grabbed it at one point in time when they were looking for the one with the wolfsbane since the labels never seemed to stay on.  “What did Scott say?”

“He’s at work, so he wasn’t there.  He just sent me a text to remind me and that I’m totally worth movie theater candy, in case you try to make me pay for it.”

“Wow.  He told me that it was about time, but if I broke your heart he’d bisect me himself.”  Stiles did a double-take, realizing that Derek wasn’t joking at that one.

“Really?”

“Your dad didn’t even threaten me when I ran into him at the gas station today,” Derek said with a smirk.

“I know he shot you last year, but he actually likes you.”

Derek smiled, looking down for a moment.  “I don’t blame him for that.  He thought I knew about Peter.  I would have shot me, if I’d been in his place.”

 

***

 

It was an odd sort of first date.  For one, Derek already knew exactly what Stiles was going to order.  Second, there wasn’t the usual sort of awkward banter.

Stiles had plenty of experience with awkward first dates.  There was Shelby who he’d accidentally talked into sharing stories about her ex, which had just ended in tears.  Molly who he’d taken to a BBQ place, only to discover that she was a vegan- he still couldn’t figure out how he didn’t know that.  Josh, who was really gorgeous, but had never owned a television.  And not in the way that Derek hadn’t for that first year- he hadn’t been home long enough to bother buying one for the loft.  No, Josh believed that television couldn’t stimulate the mind the same way a book could.  He didn’t think much of comics either.  While Stiles loved books, and Josh had a really nice ass, that was a dealbreaker.

They were sitting outside the pizza place at one of the picnic tables, when something occurred to Stiles.  “This is going to sound stupid considering how long we’ve known each other, but where do you work?”  It wasn’t that stupid of a question.  The summer after they’d graduated, Derek had told the Pack he had a new job and he’d put his hours on the Pack calendar, but wouldn’t tell any of them where he worked.  And it was probably a testament to how far they’d come along that they’d actually listened to him and nobody had asked.

“I draft blueprints for a security company.  My GE didn’t exactly open a lot of doors, so I went to a trade school in New York.”

“What, like one of the ones where you can become a medical assistant in 6 months?”  Stiles laughed.  “I love those ads.  Where the girls run into each other and can barely act.  They’re pretty awesome.”

“I’m so tired of my dead end job,” Derek said in a slightly higher pitched voice.  “How can you afford to go out to lunch?”

“I did classes at night and weekends and now I have a lucrative career as a massage therapist.  And it only took a year.”  Stiles laughed.  “So I’m not the only aficionado?”

“They’re the only commercials on during the day.  Before the pack was stable, I watched a lot more daytime TV than I probably should have.”

“I’m guessing it wasn’t one of those schools, though?”

“No, Stiles, I do not secretly have a career as a massage therapist,” Derek said in a low tone. 

Stiles nodded, trying to ignore thoughts of Derek giving massages.  That was the road to boners and madness.  “It’s for the best.  If you were suckered in by actresses who are probably working in porn now, I’d be a little disappointed.”

“I think we’re almost out of first date conversations. Now you know what I do for a living, I already know what you’re going to school for.”

“Maybe I should just confess that there’s this guy I’ve known for five years know that I’ve had a massive crush on for awhile.”

“Really?  Because there’s this kid I’ve known that I’ve kind of had a thing for-  maybe we should call it a night and head back to town and we could take our chances with them.”

“Asshole,” Stiles said with a laugh, looking down at his soda.

“You aren’t nervous.”  It wasn’t a question, just a statement.

“You aren’t either.  I mean, we’re just us, right?  Just doing date type stuff.”

“And I don’t have to pretend I’m human.  Do you know how hard it is to go on a date with a woman when all you can smell is her perfume?  Or body spray.  Guys reek wearing that stuff.”  Derek laughed as he bit into his burger.  “You smelled terrible in high school.”

“Excuse me, not all of us have super senses.”

“I’m pretty sure you wore it intentionally.”

“Fine. I was surrounded by people who could smell me.  Forgive me if I didn’t want to smell like desperation around them.”

Derek huffed.  “It’s not like we can smell emotions as specific as that.  You mostly smelled tired and like locker rooms.”

“I know that now, but you spent a whole year trying to convince me of the opposite.”  Stiles sucked down some of his lemonade.  “Asshole.” 

“Trying?  You believed it right away.  You’re just lucky that was the only thing I could say with a straight face.  Cora still doesn’t believe how many paranormal books I skimmed just to find things that seemed plausible enough.”

“Wait, you’d thought of other stuff you were going to convince me was real?”

“Judging by the amount of porn hits on your laptop, I thought about trying to convince you knotting was a thing just so you’d ask Scott, but I can’t even think about it without laughing.”  It seemed to be true, Derek was laughing at the mere thought, eyes crinkled up with laugh lines.  “Plus, knowing you, you would have demanded proof from me before asking Scott.  So I just switched to regular pranks.”

Stiles could feel his cheeks flood with color.  “I… okay, I probably would have.  Man, I haven’t thought of the prank war in ages.”

“I still have no idea how you managed to swap out my body wash for glue without me realizing it.”

“Lydia might have helped me figure out the fragrance part.”  Stiles shrugged, trying not to be too amused at the memory of the furious growl when Derek had tried to lather up his arm and gotten glue in his arm hair.  “But I’m not spilling our secrets on the rest.  Just know that Lydia and I can be scent ninjas.”

“I’m glad you two are generally on my side.  If you two ever go darkside, we’re all doomed.”

“We’ll rule the world platonically.”

“But not benevolently.”  Derek pointed his half eaten slice in Stiles’s direction, smirking.

“Where’s the fun in that?”

 

***

 

The movie went by much too quickly, and Stiles honestly couldn’t remember much about it.  He was much more interested in the feel of Derek’s thigh against his, the warmth of his arm, or the way Derek whispered an anecdote he’d read about one of the stunt coordinators involved in the movie. All too soon, the credits were rolling and they were back in the car.  Headed back to Beacon Hills.  “I don’t think I’ve ever been on a date like this,” Stiles admitted as he looked down at his suspiciously quiet phone.  He wondered if Scott had ordered them to leave them out of the normal group texts that pushed everyone to get unlimited text plans.  Last weekend there had been at least a hundred exchanged about the beer selection for Scott’s upcoming birthday party.

“What are you talking about?  You’ve been on plenty of first dates.”

“No, I meant how easy it was.  It’s just us, but on a date.  No weird expectations or nerves.”

Derek nodded, keeping his eyes on the road.  “I get it.  I usually spend my first date trying to figure out if they’re serial killers.”

Stiles gaped at him, realizing after a moment that Derek’s voice was too deadpan.  Even when in full brood mode, it wasn’t that dry.  “You asshole!  I almost believed you.”

“You’re easy like that.”

“I’m the opposite of easy.”

Derek snorted.  “If you’re trying to say you’re hard-“

Stiles burst out laughing.  “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“But you wish you’d thought of it.”  Derek laughed again, and Stiles took a moment to marvel at how far they’d come- from barely being able to speak without screaming at each other, to being able to joke like this.

He smiled.  “Yeah, you know me.”

“I’d hope so.  You’ve been chasing me for five years.”  Derek was smirking, like the asshole he was. 

“If anyone was chasing anyone, it was you.  You spent the first two years showing up everywhere, including my room, creeper.”

“That was once.”

“And you stayed for almost a week.”

“Last place the Sheriff would look is in his son’s room.  Plus, he makes a good lasagna.”

Stiles grinned.  “He sure does.”

“So we aren’t counting the two years you practically lived out of the loft?  I’m pretty sure that you kept half your clothes there.”

It was almost a habit to snap back at Derek about that one.  Melissa had refused to keep grimoires in her house, so Derek had turned a room into a library, that sort of became Stiles and Lydia’s domain.  Both of them had kept at least four days worth of clothes and spare toiletries because of all nighters.  So it wasn’t like he could really have helped it, and Derek knew it.  So he sighed.  “If you’re trying to rile me up for angry sex, I have to warn you, I don’t put out on the first date.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [wingedkiare](http://wingedkiare.tumblr.com) over on Tumblr.
> 
> PS - No kink shaming here. Derek's comments about knotting aren't my views on it. But there was a fic I loved where Scott told Stiles, knowing that he'd ask Derek who would react hilariously - so I sort of twisted that around. (It's [never saw you comin'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/685673) for those who were curious)
> 
> Also, I wrote fic in comments. I do that occasionally.


End file.
